Option B
by Moosashi
Summary: Raku Ichijo always makes the worst decisions when dealing with girls. He lies through his teeth or gets caught up in stating the pessimistic side of things. Heck, sometimes it's both. Things always tend to go down the drain or come to a standstill because of that. So, what would happen if he actually took a moment to think positively before spewing words from his mouth?
1. Haru

A.N. Well, what can I say about this show/manga? I absolutely love it, for one. It's hilarious as heck. They somehow are making plot progression while executing the same loop over and over again, which is really quite something: Raku encounters a girl, he and said girl have some intense moment, and then that moment falls apart and nothing comes out of it. And yet, like I said, they are somehow progressing a story with such a formula. Props to that!

Anyways, on the topic of those moments that have nothing come from them, what would happen if Raku acted differently? You know, maybe told the truth or spoke optimistically instead of pessimistically? Interesting concept, no? Let's begin then, starting with:

Raku and Haru, at the festival, with the fireworks.

* * *

"Raku, are you the prince that I've been looking for?"

What is with this sudden serious atmosphere? The fireworks just started too! What terrible timing, honestly. But this question—it definitely isn't one I would expect her to ask. Really, I don't want to be giving this crooked smile of disbelief, but with how exasperated she got when I told her the truth before, it can't be helped. "That's right," I say while scratching my cheek, "I told you before."

She's staring at me now, completely doe-eyed and innocent. It's cute, sure, but I know exactly what's about to come, so I wave my hands in defense and hastily explain, "I-I'm really sorry about lying! There is no friend who is being chased around by shady people…" I can't help but laugh at how anyone could have believed that story in the first place. Threatened by people in the 'underworld?' Get real! Err, then again, my family is...but that's not the point!

And~ she's still staring at me. Odd, by now I expected her to be overcome with rage at my supposed lying. Something escapes her lips, leaving them slightly parted. Was it a word, or perhaps a gasp? Nah, it had to be a sigh of disgust. She takes a step forward. Oh boy, here it comes! I'm in for it—

She clutches my shirt with both hands desperately, and then looks up at me with disturbingly gleaming eyes full of…hope? "Are you really him?"

I'm a little confused at this display. All right, that's a lie—I'm absolutely, positively _lost_ at this display of hers. As such, I simply nod, and the moment I do, her grip on my shirt tightens.

Suddenly there's a loud bang that drowns out all the other fireworks and steals the attention of everyone. In the sky and stretching nearly the span of the festival grounds is a grand heart-shaped firework as pink as a…well, as a heart. I murmur to myself about the ridiculousness of that firework, the 'binding firework,' as everyone calls it, and look down at the girl still clutching my shirt. "Did you see that just now?" Maybe I'm more superstitious than I realize, because I let slip out, "Or actually, I'm sorry you had to see that with someone like me."

Huh?

She's smiling. Why is she smiling? It's a really cute and coy smile too and—is that a blush across her face?

She looks up at me. "I finally found you, my prince."

I can't help but blush at such a comment, though maybe the real reason is because she's now snuggled against my chest.

And wouldn't you know it? Onodera is standing right there in front of me as pale as a ghost. No, not _this_ Onodera. _That_ Onodera.

Just.

My.

Luck.

Well, I guess it isn't _all_ bad…

* * *

A.N. That's right, Raku! It isn't bad at all. You've got a girl that shares all of your tastes and interests while also looking like your precious Kosaki, because you know, she's her sister. Really not a tough call, in my opinion. Haha! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Wrote up a few of these shorts all at once, so you can expect at least two more. Rest assured that it will be a different character next time.


	2. Chitoge

A.N. Here's the second short I managed to whip up. Chitoge is featured in this one, in another situation straight from the anime/manga that Raku certainly could have handled better.

Raku and Chitoge, at the beach, with the sparkler.

* * *

"Listen…if…"

I'm waiting. What is with her today? She's never this slow to get things off her mind. Heck, just a second ago she sat there telling me repeatedly how much she hated me, topping it off with the word 'loathe' of all things! And yet now she's acting all shy and—

"…If we were really dating, do you think it would've worked out?"

Had I not been paying attention to her beforehand, I seriously may have lurched forward, lost my balance, and fell into the ocean. This girl, what is she talking about? Apparently I said that aloud too, just not so harshly. "It's not even like you…"

"Just answer the question."

Yeah, like I can answer something like that so quickly! Something must have happened for her to be acting like this. That aside, I never have thought about such a scenario. Being fake lovers with her certainly isn't easy and I would absolutely give up on it at the drop of a hat if I could, but…

What if such an obligation didn't exist? The way she's looking at me right now, with that tiny frown and those large expectant eyes. Did she always look like this? She's beautiful…

No wait, what am I saying?! I have Ono…well, I shouldn't think of such things right now. She asked me a question, didn't she? I breathe in the salty air deeply. "That's a good question." Something like a peep of curiosity comes from her, but I turn away and stare out at the dark horizon. If there's a line between the sky and ocean, I can't see it. "You're not graceful, you're violent, and you're not sweet at all. We'd probably fight a lot like we do now, but," another noise from her, this time a gasp, "we do get along regardless, don't we?" I turn to her with a genuine smile that becomes shock upon seeing her beet red face and quivering lip.

She quickly averts her gaze to her dying sparkler. "We do, don't we?"

"That's right," I assure while locking my hands behind my head. "I think things would be boring if we acted any different towards each other."

There's silence between us now, but out of the corner of my eyes, I can see a smile on the face she's so obviously trying to keep hidden.

* * *

A.N. You know, it never dawned on me until just now, but Chitoge is the only girl who has a love/hate relationship with Raku. All of the others either love him unconditionally (Marika, for example), or just don't get upset at him to the point that they hold a grudge (Haru came close to this, but...). Though she's not my favorite of the bunch, I think I found new respect for her character for breaking out of the one-dimensionality trap that some of the other characters seem to be stuck in.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I managed to write another short, so expect at least four in total.

Also, to the anonymous reviewer, thanks for reviewing the previous chapter! Hopefully we get to see more of Haru and Raku, because she is definitely the reasonable choice. Of course, Raku is unfortunately not very reasonable, which means poor Haru is going to have a lot of hardships ahead of her!


	3. Marika

A.N. I'll admit it: Marika is my favorite of the bunch. Why? It's quite simple: She's a riot! Seriously, this girl is hilarious as heck and nearly every situation with her is tear-inducingly funny. Don't even get me started on the whole "Raku-sama" parrot thing (best chapter ever, hands down).

Personal opinions aside, we'll be focusing on Marika in this short.

Raku and Marika, at the amusement park, with the Ferris-wheel.

* * *

"Will you agree if I ask you seriously?"

Tachibana is scaring me in more ways than one. "What?"

"Let's kiss, Raku, you and I."

This situation just happens to be one of those ways. While I want to refute her suggestion, my mind keeps replaying earlier scenes from the day, leaving me sitting here and staring blankly at her serious visage.

Earlier, she and Mikage were discussing something while I went off to buy drinks. I just know that discussion was serious, but of course they went all hush-hush upon my return. Is Mari all right? I'm honestly worried.

"My, Raku, you're not opposing my idea at all."

That she giggles into her hand after saying that really irks me for some reason. Sternly folding my arms at my chest, I do just that, "We're not even dating. There's no way we could do that!"

Whoops, she's frowning. "Didn't you say you would agree to anything I asked?"

Oh, she's good. "You didn't say anything about a kiss. You just wanted me to be your 'lover' for a day."

Uh-oh, she's grinning now. "That's right. Do you have a problem with a kiss between 'lovers?'"

Oh, she's _very_ good. "Wha—"

"Please close your eyes." She's getting closer!

I sigh, and I can tell that my action upsets her because she falls back into her seat. She's sitting there with a vague look of sadness on her slightly tilted head. "Mari," she gasps as I call her, and it just hit me that I'm calling her by her childhood nickname, "Are you all right?"

She blinks. Is she trying to be innocent and play this off? "What do you mean?" With a smile and chipper attitude, she assures me, "Of course I am, Raku."

Yep. She's definitely trying to play this off. I'm a little upset, honestly. Then again, maybe she genuinely doesn't know what I mean. "Earlier I heard you and Mikage talking about something."

Her disposition completely changes, and now she's averting her eyes to the ground with a faded smile. "Oh. That. It's nothing, like I said."

"Mari." She does a cute little jump when I call her name, exactly the reaction I wanted. She really isn't used to me calling her that again, and I can't say I feel any different either.

She sighs and then looks at me…sadly? "Rakkun, I'm very ill, you know?"

What?

What did she just say? No way. She can't be!

I rush in front of her and crouch, placing my hands on her shoulders supportively. "What do you mean?!" I know she's not the strongest of girls, that she has a frail body, that she spent most of her childhood in a hospital or bedridden. But she can't be…? No, she isn't _that_ kind of ill, is she?! I can't believe this! Is she going to be all—!

Our lips are touching.

Huh?

She leaned forward?

We're kissing?!

I immediately pry myself from her and fall into a haphazard mess against the opposite seat in the Ferris-wheel cart. I'm horrified. I'm scared. I'm absolutely _mortified_.

And yet she's smiling and giggling into her hand again, all composed and ladylike with her cheeks rosy. "Don't worry, Rakkun. I'm all better now. If I keep taking that medicine every day, there's nothing to worry about!" She winks at me.

Oh, she's _unbelievably_ good…

* * *

A.N. I hate to say it, but I feel something terrible is going to happen to Marika as Nisekoi progresses. Her body is frail and she is known to have a medical condition, and the conversation she has with her friend at the amusement park is easily interpreted as foreshadowing. We've already seen that the author isn't afraid of being mature with the story, as depicted in the chapters with Ruri's grandfather.

Persevere, Marika Tachibana!

As always, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Ruri

A.N. If there's one character in Nisekoi that deserves more of the spotlight, it's Ruri Miyamoto. She is a great character, but unfortunately all of her scenes tend to be coupled with Onodera or one-shots that are separate from the group. The only exception to this that I can recall is the recent chapters of the manga with her great-grandfather. Needless to say, those chapters are some of the best, not only because Ruri is the protagonist, but because Shu and Ichijo are supporting characters and the tone of the story is more mature. I will not say anything more as to not spoil it, and those of you who may not have read that far yet, rest assured that this short has no spoilers!

Raku and Ruri, in the guest room, with the glasses.

* * *

Who the heck is this girl?!

All right, let's take a figurative step back and think about this. First, I wake up to the voice of a girl sweetly calling my name. Next, my eyes open and take in a beauty with long raven hair hovering just inches from my face. And then I shot up, thankfully lucky that she was quick to back up as I did.

Right, I'm dreaming. Wait a minute. This girl has a face. The girl in my dreams is small, just like this one, has long raven hair, just like this one, but doesn't have a face. Does this mean…

Does this mean that this girl is the true identity of the girl from my dreams, the girl I made that promise to all those years ago?! My hand clenches the locket. "Who are you?"

The girl in front of me puts on a pair of glasses. "People usually reply with 'good morning' and not asking who someone is."

If I had been drinking a beverage, surely it would be spraying out of my mouth right now from utter shock. "Ruri?!"

A small curious peep comes from her. "That's odd. Is there any particular reason you're addressing me by my first name now?"

I scratch my cheek. Whoops. That just slipped out. "Ah, no. You just look really different with your hair down and no glasses." I throw in some nervous laughter at the end for good measure. I mean, I can't just come out and tell her that she looks absolutely stunning with her hair down and glasses off.

Huh? Why's she red in the face?

"'Absolutely stunning?'" she murmurs while trembling.

Oh. I said that out loud? Whoops. It's not a surprise that a fist connected with my jaw, but it sure is a surprise that she followed through with the punch until my face plowed into the floor.

Strangely enough, I think she said something about Kosaki just now, though over the sound of my own painful groans, I can't be certain. She didn't have to hit me that hard, sheesh! With a hand on my bruised cheek, I sit up and look at her heaving figure and glowing red face. "Is that how you accept a compliment?" That she raised her fist scared the bejesus out of me, but I wasn't about to back down. After all, Ruri might just be the girl I've been searching for! "I'll say it again. You look absolutely stunning, Ruri."

Well, her fist is now clenched tighter than ever and it looks as if she is on the verge of ramming said fist into the other side of my jaw. Girls are so difficult. I sigh, and upon doing so she gives that peep of curiosity again and lowers her fist. "I'm sorry. I didn't think my compliment would offend you so much." I look her seriously in the eyes. "Just now, you looked exactly like the girl I've had dreams about for ten years. The one I made the promise with."

Her brow furrows. "You had important clues such as physical appearance and you never utilized them for your search?"

Wow, she sure knows how to make a simple accusation quite a mouthful. Scratching the back of my head, I add, "Well, yes and no. That's only what she looks like in my dreams. Looks like you, I mean." Another nervous laugh comes from me, though this time it's genuine. "It's probably just my mind creating some sort of placeholder since I don't remember what she looks like."

"You're dreaming of me, then?"

Ah…well, she's sort of right. That raised eyebrow of hers and questioning expression is sort of scary, but she's also totally blushing. Well, if someone told me they dreamed of me, I suppose I would blush as well. "I guess so."

She whirls around, mumbling something as she scampers away.

Still, she really is absolutely stunning. Maybe it isn't just a coincidence that she looks like the girl from my dreams?

Nah. Besides, it's definitely Onodera for sure.

…But what if…?

* * *

A.N. It's bugged me from the moment I saw Ruri in the anime, the fact that she has quite the resemblance to the faceless dream girl. Now, I'm sure most reading this will say something like, "What are you talking about? No she doesn't," and that is a reasonable response; however, if you go and compare the the faceless dream girl to the image of Ruri Miyamoto with her hair down and glasses off from the great-grandfather chapters, you will see an uncanny resemblance. Wouldn't it be something if Ruri turns out to be the girl Raku made the promise with? I realize she doesn't have a key, but...

I think it would be an amazing and worthwhile plot twist. Anyways, hope you found this chapter enjoyable! I may or may not write additional ones. I'll keep this marked as incomplete for a while and see if any other inspirations come to me. Thanks for reading! Take care!


	5. Haru, Again

A.N. And here we are once again with everyone's favorite: Haru! The beauty pageant chapters may have had the most advancement in regards to a girl confessing to Raku, only to butcher it in the end. But! That doesn't mean they were bad. In fact, they at least served the purpose of solidifying Haru's conflicting feelings. What will come of that, however and of course, has yet to be seen. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Oh, and do note that this is completely unrelated to the first Haru chapter. These are all separate instances, after all!

Raku and Haru, at the folk dance, with the bonfire.

* * *

I really thought she would yell at me. After all, I just told her that the "prince" she's always obsessing over had been here the whole time.

It's not like I lied to her or anything! In truth it is quite the opposite. The "prince's" heart really did skip a beat when seeing her in that wedding dress. It even skipped another when she, with a firm voice, said, "I do." Those two words with that dress…I can't believe the whole crowd didn't just faint. Talk about a killshot! Even I almost fell out of my seat from the overwhelming beauty of it.

She's quiet now. Her silence is unnerving, honestly. Since she asked to dance, something has felt amiss. It started with that smile she gave me, so pretty yet so full of sorrow. It reminds me of the kind of smile you give someone important when saying "goodbye." My lips twist up. Maybe I should start a conversation. Ah, right! She does like Japanese sweets and that department store is doing another fest.

"By the way—!"

"Raku, I…!"

I blink, breaking the sudden shared stare between us. I like to think myself a courteous gentleman, so I give her the go ahead. "What?"

Her face is totally red and she looks like someone who just lost all confidence. I guess I hit the nail on the head, because she suddenly slips her hands from mine and takes a few hasty steps back, her eyes on the ground. Naturally, I egg her on, but now she's shaking her head furiously. Suddenly there's an apparent lack of distinction between the Onodera sisters…

Well, if she's not going to speak, I might as well continue with bringing up that Japanese sweet fest! "By the way," it really feels odd saying that twice in a row, "that department store where we picked out Onodera's birthday present…apparently they're doing another Japanese sweet fest! I was thinking we should all go together!" I grin and thrust a thumb to my chest. "My treat for winning today!"

Other than the few dumb laughs I'm giving off, and the sound of the music, and the chatter of all the other people around, and the liveliness of the rest of the festival, and…well, I guess there's actually a lot of noise, but the girl in front of me isn't contributing to it at all. My grin wanes into a small frown.

She looks dejected.

"I won't go."

All the noise and clamor seems to cease, and the only sound I hear is her voice saying those three words.

Maybe she's just being humble. I grin again. "I really mean it! My treat! We all can go! Onodera is coming too!"

She flinches.

Remember that amiss feeling? Yeah, it just got exponentially worse. Swallowing hard, I try, "If you have something to do that day, that's totally fine!" but I never mentioned the day, did I? Something tells me it isn't because she has something to do that day.

"Raku," she calls my name solemnly, "I don't want to see you anymore."

Earlier my heart may have been skipping beats in delight, but just now as this sinking feeling consumed it, my heart ached from a beat that dragged on for far too long. A dumbfounded "huh?" is all I could manage.

Her hair whips out as she turns away from me. "I can't keep doing this." Her fists clench. "I have to be faithful to my prince…and sister too."

Oh boy, the prince again. If only she knew. But what's this about being faithful to Onodera?

Apparently my confusion is displayed, for when she turns back to face me with that sad smile from before, she says, "I've tried and tried to get you and sis to notice each other, and in the process…"

Her smile quivers and tears drop from her eyes. Is she all—?

"…I fell in love with you."

What?

Love? Me?

I can't seem to move. Why would she say that? How would that have happened? I mean sure, we share many of the same interests and tastes, but…

This is odd. I've heard confessions time and time again from Marika, and yet—

I breathe in heavily, having apparently forgotten how to do so. "Haru…" What do I say? What does anyone say in a situation like this? 'I love you too'? But do I? It doesn't seem right, but—

She's gently shaking her head. "Goodbye."

And now she's walking away.

So it really was that kind of smile…

…

…

…

No way. _Not_ happening!

I run after her, grasp her shoulders, and whirl her around to face me. Her wide eyes and parted lips show me that she's shocked, and as my own eyes scramble to take in her features, I realize I still don't know what to say; so I embrace her, my fingers lost in her hair while I pull her head to my chest.

It's dawned on me that I don't know how to accept anyone's feelings. Not Marika's feelings and not Haru's. That's kind of pathetic, isn't it? And after I thought myself a courteous gentleman, too. Someone like that would know how to respond, and would have already done so to both of them.

I feel her tension ease and her warm breath through my shirt as she murmurs, "That's enough," and it only makes me tighten my hold on her. The contents of her sigh that follows is a mystery to me.

Yeah, someone like a courteous gentleman—like a prince—would know how to respond.

Guess I'm not either of those after all.

* * *

A.N. Oh, it doesn't end well? Or does it? View it as you see fit!

While we're on the topic of Haru, wouldn't it be something if Kosaki's key actually belonged Haru, and because they are sisters it just got mixed up? I mean, everyone has already forgotten _everything_ regarding that promise, so it's not too far-fetched of a possibility, eh?


	6. Kosaki

A.N. Kosaki Onodera. Her character strikes a particularly sore spot in me, I must admit. I don't hate her or anything, but she strongly reminds me of a friend I grew up with through my school years, and because of past personal stuff with said friend, I suppose you could say that it brings up unwanted self-reflections. Let me tell you, it's really odd to look at a fictional character and instantly think of someone you know in real life. Really, really odd indeed!

That aside, I do feel sorry for the character. Her and Raku, and forgive my name-calling, are subdued by the plot to act like idiots towards each other. Because really, the two like each other a lot and if either one of them confessed to the other, the Nisekoi story would virtually be over. Unfortunately the "obliviousness" isn't cute anymore and most readers of the manga are pretty peeved at how Raku and Onodera are nothing but an endless loop. Can't blame them—they're right, after all! Unless the harem ending is taken, I believe that it is inevitable that Kosaki will get her heart torn out when Raku ends up with Chitoge or any of the other girls. And she'll regret it, of course, but by that time it'll be too late.

All right, I'll end my lengthy self-reflection/character analysis monologue there. On with the story!

Raku and Kosaki, at the inn, with the partition.

* * *

_Holy_.

_Cow_.

What a score!

I can't believe I just got to be in the hot springs with Onodera! Oh man, and she fainted too! Heh, I may have told her otherwise, but I definitely got my fair share of ogling in. Men are wolves, after all! Oh man oh man, Onodera is just perfect in _every way imaginable_…!

Huh? My nose is bleeding. Maybe it's best if I shake these thoughts off for now. Ehe. Hehe.

Now that I think about it, because of what happened, she never did answer my question. My eyes flick to the partition. Would it be okay to ask her again? She's probably asleep. I mean, she did faint!

"You really didn't see anything…?"

All right, scratch that; she's awake! And~ she's still worrying about that.

"Nope, nothing at all!" I only hope I sound convincing, because the dazed laughs that come out automatically as…_images_…fill my mind again can't be helping my sincerity.

I hear blankets rustle. "Oh."

Shoot! It doesn't sound like she believes me! Change the subject, change the subject!

"Hey, Onodera, that question I asked earlier," I swallow hard, finding that this isn't just casually coming out like before, "Wh-why did you say that…back then?"

At first there's silence, and then a rustling, and then silence—wait, I hear something! It's faint, but if I _really_ concentrate—and believe me, with this headache coming on I must be doing so incredibly—I can just barely make out what sounds like murmuring.

Still, from here I can't hear anything. I need to get closer! So I do just that and crawl to the edge of the partition to peek around it.

And what the heck?! Onodera is curled up in her sheets like some kind of animal retracted into its shell, shaking and clutching the sheet over her mouth while chanting something over and over, like some…like some—that doesn't matter right now! Is she all right?! Is she having another fainting episode like in the hot springs?! Should I call the innkeeper?! No, I have to check on her first!

"Onodera!" I reach to feel her forehead. "Onodera, what's—!"

"…like you, Raku. Because I like you, Raku. Because I like you, Raku. Because I…"

No way! Is Onodera really…?

I stand up, sighing in disgust. I shan't be fooled! There's only one explanation, because my luck isn't this good.

That's right. I'm…

Dreaming.

I feel really proud of myself for realizing that as I stand here stroking my chin. I may have gotten to spend an entire day with Onodera, but after being blessed with the opportunity to see her in her birthday suit, there's no way my luck wouldn't be all used up. Besides, Onodera liking me? Calling me by my first name? Confessing to me? Get real! Like any of that would ever happen.

The rustling of sheets draws my attention down to her, and I see that she's looking up at me with…why does she look so terrified? Her eyes are scrunched, her hands are still holding the sheet over her mouth, and her entire body is trembling.

Again I sigh, averting my gaze in the process. I wish I would just wake up already. Ah, wait, if I'm dreaming and know that I am, isn't this one of those lucid dreams? Which means I can…

I find myself staring at the trembling girl before me.

…control everything in it!

Score! Twice in one day! My luck hasn't run out after all! Before I know it, Onodera is pinned to the floor and staring back at me with wide eyes. Opportunity is really knocking on my door today! This smile on my face might just be too big for it. "Luck-y!"

Onodera is trying to say something, but with her face as red as it is, I know there's no way she'll be able to say whatever it is. I've got to hand it to my mind: this dream Onodera is so accurate! Nothing like those cheap fantasized ones. And since this is such a blessing, everything needs to be done properly! I need to set the mood! "I like you too, Kosaki!" Her first name~! I said her first name~! "And if this wasn't a dream, it'd be so perfect!" Though she gasps, I still continue with puckering my lips. This is just so great!

"A…a dream?"

"That's right!" My frantic nodding supports the claim.

She suddenly lets out a pained peep. She's pinching her arm.

A feeling suddenly passes through me. What it is I don't know, but for some reason I'm instinctively drawn to mimic her action. My fingers brush against my arm and, after fighting my hesitation, I pinch myself.

It hurts.

Huh. I think I know what that feeling is now. It's the feeling of reality smashing into you like a three-trailer semi, only for you to lie mangled and twitching on the road as a thirty-ton steamroller slowly tramples over your battered body; and let's not forget the vultures that then come down to pick away at what little is left of you.

Needless to say I'm not on top of Ono…on top of Ono…

Holy cow, I was on top of Onodera! My happy meter just blew through the top! This is real! Onodera confessed to me! I confessed to Onodera! This just happened! This just—

I fall to my knees. Oh no, this isn't good. Sure, it's great, but it really isn't good. Not at all. I look to her. I'm pretty sure that the streams of tears going down my face are wide enough to be considered rivers. "I'm sorry, Onodera~! I can't be with you right now!" I may have thought this a dream before, but after having to say that, I'm confident that my life is a nightmare.

She pulls the sheet to her mouth once more. "But you meant it, right…R-Raku?" Once again I'm nodding frantically. "It's that thing with Chitoge, right?"

And I'm still nodding frantically. "Uh-huh! If we stop, a war breaks out."

She averts her gaze, the sheet drops, and suddenly I'm enthralled by the most beautiful smile my eyes have ever had the pleasure of bearing witness to. "I'll…I'll wait for you, Raku."

It's just a few years. That's easy. Then again, I'd wait eternity for Kosaki Onodera. After hearing those words—I can't be certain, but—I think she would do the same for me, too.

Thank you, luck. If you never grace my life with your magnificence again, I understand. Because all things considered, today you've given me a lifetime's worth and then some.

* * *

A.N. Your move, Kosaki: Will you save yourself, or will you continue down the path to becoming the tragic, lonely heroine?

That being said, this kind of outcome is the only way I can see a confession between the two ending up. They may be head over heels for each other, but Raku isn't the kind of guy who would let a city burn out of selfishness.

Speaking of Raku, has anyone noticed how loopy he becomes when it comes to Kosaki? He's like a male version of Marika, except that he keeps it all in his head.

Last but not least, a shout-out to objection234 for the suggestion of using manga chapter 144 as a premise.

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Take care!


	7. Paula

A.N. I've come to realize that there are three kinds of pairings in anime/manga. There's the forced pairing, of which is the most common and is usually two characters put in a relationship because of baseless reasons; of said reasons, "They're the main male and main female protagonists" is the one seen most often. Luckily, Nisekoi has no characters that fall into this category.

Next there's the reasonable choice pairing, which is made up of two characters that logically make sense to be together on the basis of complimentary personalities, shared interests, how they get along with one another, and so on. Funnily enough, the reasonable choice pairings never come out on top. Why this is the case continues to elude me. Regarding this pairing type, Raku and Haru best fit the bill. Marika could be said to also, if only because of her obsession with Raku and devotion to change herself in any way to be his ideal girl.

The third type of pairing is the one never explored. These include characters with traits that could compliment another character relationship-wise, but are never given the opportunity to by the author. In Nisekoi, while there are quite a few who fit into this category, Paula McCoy is one of the standouts. Her personality is the _exact opposite_ of Raku's. Opposites attract, right? Yes and no. They can, but only when both people are willing to branch out into the interests of the other.

So could Paula fit with Raku? I guess we'll never know unless the author explores that option. Until then, we have:

Raku and Paula, in the abandoned warehouse, with the concrete pillar.

* * *

I've heard it said that Americans are crazy. I think I now know why.

Because who else but a crazy person would think up a contest like this? A contest to be the first to steal a kiss from a man—from me? Who else but a crazy person would even think of kissing someone they just met minutes ago?

Who am I kidding? Crazy is obviously an understatement, because who else but a _psycho_ would turn a contest like that into a gunfight across town?! Hello, police? Shots were fired! Many, many shots were fired! Where's Marika when I finally need her?

The crazy American is in front of me now and the way she traces my jaw with her slender finger and purrs out, "Okay boy," sends shivers up and down my spine. "Give it up and kiss me. I'll be nice."

Boy? I want to shout about how I'm older than her, but the way she's gazing at me with those half-lidded eyes and sly smile is keeping my attention right on the lips where she wants it. She wasn't kidding when she said assassins were good at seduction!

What? She's leaning in! "Hold on!" This will be my first kiss? "No!" But I'm saving that for Onodera! "Wait!" This can't be—

…They're soft.

…Are all girls' lips this soft, or is it because they're _hers_?

I feel the softness release my lips and open my eyes to take in the serene face of a girl with snow hair. My first kiss. Paula, my first—

_No_~! My fingers, they're trembling! My body, it's screaming! My eyes, they're producing oceans! My first kiss was supposed to be Onodera~! The image that is her perfection, I can see it shattering before my very eyes! Onodera~!

"Candy."

I stare at the girl in front of me, suddenly finding that all of my woes are replaced by a single emotion: confusion. "What?"

"Candy," she repeats dreamily, her fingertips touching her lips. "You taste like…" the corners of a smile like that of some excited child can be seen beyond her fingers, "…candy!"

Once more, my lips are being assaulted. This time, however, there's a large quantity of vigor being put into the effort. Why must I be subject to this torture? Maybe if I close my eyes and concentrate, I can fool myself into thinking Onodera is the one doing this! I snap my eyes shut.

…A childlike smile…

…Hazel eyes…

…Snow hair…

That's not Onodera! Gah, I don't want to think of her! Is this the power of a first kiss?! I struggle, struggle, and struggle some more, and what a surprise! I don't get free. Luckily she backs away on her own, looking somewhat pouty.

It's a conclusion I come to easily as I scan the place with my eyes: I need to get out of here; I need to get out of here _now_.

Thank goodness! Tsugumi is right over there! If I can just distract this crazy girl, maybe it'll give her the opening she needs to save me! I know exactly what to do, too, and so I do just that: kiss her! Of course, not just any kiss will do; it'll have to be brimming with passion if it's to effectively keep her mind from her surroundings. She's an assassin, after all! I lean into it forcefully, which is just as hard to do as I thought it would be while being tied to a concrete pillar. I can't help the few strenuous moans that escape my throat.

That she's completely still surely means she's distracted enough. Her eyes are even closed! I wink to Tsugumi; as an assassin herself, she should be well versed in her knowledge of signals…

…so that she instead turns beet red before falling over baffles me. Is that a part of her strategy?

She's not moving.

She's still not moving.

Did she just faint?!

Ouch! The crazy girl just bit my lip! Oh no, she's getting into this too much! Tsugumi, please get up!

She's finally backed away, but now her hand is on my cheek and she's giving me a dazed look with that sly smile of hers again. I swallow hard.

I've heard it said that Americans are crazy. I now _know_ why.

…How am I going to get out of this one?

* * *

A.N. This one got a bit weird, I'll admit. There weren't many scenarios to choose from that involved Raku and Paula. I'm confident it fit though, for Paula is the first one shown to actually kiss Raku, if only inside Tsugumi's mind. Hope that you enjoyed it!

You know, we saw in the beauty pageant that Paula does whatever she is told, down to the exact detail, as long as candy is involved. I think Marika needs to have a face to face with her. After all, a skilled assassin could be a powerful tool in her arsenal to conquer Raku. Chitoge already has one, so it'd only be fair!


	8. Yui

A.N. Howdy all! It's been a while. I had taken a small break from Nisekoi over the past five or so weeks, and finally decided to sit down and read all the chapters I had missed...only to find out that the author had also taken a break from the manga. So instead of five chapters to read, I only had three. Still, they were good and made me return to this Yui chapter that had been halfway complete for a couple of months.

More stuff in the closing notes. As for now, we have:

Raku and Yui, in the classroom, with the math book.

* * *

"You have to do this and then substitute…"

Math has never been my strong suit. Even so, with her explaining it as she is, it makes perfect sense. She's really a good teacher.

"You know," she stops mid example, "a private lesson in a classroom with no one else around…doesn't it make your heart race a bit?"

What the heck kind of question is that? "What are you talking about?" Talk about out of the blue! "No, it doesn't." How such a situation could make anyone's heart race is beyond me.

Her eyes close and she smiles that sly smile of hers. "Is that so?" That smile really irks me sometimes!

"Yes, that's so!" If she's taken aback by my sudden outburst, she doesn't show it. Things have started to cross my mind—strange happenings that have been going on since she'd begun staying at my place—and what better time to address those than now? After all, a certain outcome she just mentioned is relevant to all of them. "But other things you've done do."

The inquiring hum she gives only serves to irk me even more. "Like what?"

I suddenly feel like an ace attorney as I dramatically point an accusing finger at her. "Like last night." Regardless of the power in my action, I can _feel_ the deadpan on my face.

That sly smile of hers broadens, and I'm pretty sure that's the tip of a fang I see pressing against her lower lip. I may have been irked before, but as she breathes out a hot "Oh," I can't help feeling anything but unnerved. But I will not relent!

"That's right! And crawling into my bed at night!" It's embarrassing, but it needs to be said, so with my arms folded at my chest and head turned away, I say, "We're not kids anymore…" That…did not sound as convincing as I hoped.

Her fang his hidden as her sly smile returns in all its innocence. "Those were private lessons as well. That's why your heart was racing."

What? "Those, private lessons?!" She nods far too adamantly for my comfort. I gulp. "Lessons in what…?"

Her fang is visible again. "You said it yourself." She's in front of me now, and I feel her hair tickling my nose when she leans in. Hot breath brushes my ear with each whisper. "We're. Not. Kids. Anymore."

Oh.

That's right, and is exactly why—

_Oh_…

The rapid thumping in my chest is probably audible, but for sure makes "a bit" the biggest understatement ever made. I gulp again. "C-Come-on, Yui." And again she hums in inquiry, tilting her head ever slightly while staring at me with half-lidded eyes. "Stop." That…sounded even less convincing than before.

She leans in and naturally I retract myself as much as possible. "Stop what," she hums again, "Raku?"

Am I having a heart attack? I might be, because it surely feels like my heart is attacking my chest in a desperate attempt to break free. She's just too close! And the subject from before! There's a pleasant scent of lavender coming from her skin! She's tugging at the collar of her shirt!

Suddenly she pulls away and the sigh of relief I give is monumental. Honestly, she's always teasing me…!

"I'm sorry, Raku."

Like I've not heard that before. I really didn't think I had another sigh in me, but that's exactly what came out before I gave her a soft smile that flinches upon seeing her flushed face. Is she okay? Before I can ask, she puts a hand to her forehead and returns the smile.

"I'm feeling a bit tired, so I'm sorry Raku, but we'll have to continue this tonight."

I nod. "Sure. Will you be okay by yourself?"

She hums her answer and takes her leave with her feet practically dragging. I honestly have the urge to go with her, but…

The math problem stares back at me and I ruffle my hair in frustration. "I can't believe I ever agreed to any of—"

The clacking of my pencil falling to the desk sounds distant as my eyes widen and jaw slacks. All of the subject matter and events had fallen into place, and suddenly a single thought had me truly wanting to revoke my earlier statement about not being kids anymore:

Continue _what_ tonight?!

* * *

A.N. I've always felt that Raku has a tough time around Yui. First, it's only with her that he realizes such things as teasing. Second, she's far more mature than any of the other girls, and is almost always depicted as a woman rather than a girl. Third, she's as bold as Marika and as clever as Ruri, yet has complete control over her emotions. Her character is steadily growing on me, and I do hope we get to see more chapters based on her in the near future.

On another note, it appears that Yui knows a lot more about the pendant and promise than anyone else. Could Yui's question to Raku about being able to fall in love with the girl once he finds out actually be a way to ease her own pensive emotions? Because if she is the one, and Raku sees her only as a sister figure, then how would it ever work out? Or could it be...

...that she's actually referring to a girl we've seen only a handful of times? One who is around to give her friend the extra push she needs to pursue her romantic goals. Her name, you ask? It's Fuu. I read a rather convincing theory on that idea a while back, and if I ever get the chance to do a Fuu chapter in this collection, there will be more on that explained there.


	9. Yui, Again

A.N. Though not intentional, this sort of feels like a sequel to the previous Yui installment. Take it as you wish! Onward with the story, and more in the notes at the bottom!

Raku and Yui, in the bedroom, with the sheet.

* * *

Ever hit a brick wall?

Ha. You're lucky.

The brick wall _fell_ on me.

"I like you, Raku. Not as a younger brother, but as a man. I love you…"

Three of the five w's and the how remained. Over the course of the day I went to work deciphering them, and in my analysis of every situation and encounter with Yui up to this point—if I had been wearing glasses, certainly I would push them up by the bridge—I came to the conclusion:

_Yui loves me_?!

It was then that everyone in the classroom stared at me, for I had stood abruptly with hands on either cheek as if I were about to give off a piercing shriek like that kid who was home alone once. But not the teacher. No, the teacher gazed at me with a small smile. Not one of them understood the situation. Well, actually, one might. This certainly is a lot like Shu's situation last year, only flipped on its head. Or is it?

Do I like Yui? Surprise surprise, when I stopped focusing on the unsolvable and turned the analysis inward, things started becoming a little clearer.

I do like her. She's practically been a sister to me. Practically? That's right, she isn't my sister and I'm not her brother. She's always loved me? No way. That's common confession flattery. Which means she's _come_ to love me…

I like Onodera. I truly do. And maybe that gorilla woman also, but that could easily just be because we've been forced to spend so much time together. You know, fake dating and all. Spend so much time with even something you may hate, and you'll begin to see it in a new light. Or something like that. I digress, which I can't afford to do, especially given this situation.

Oh, the situation? Hold up, I'm not done reminiscing yet!

Then again, seeing something in a new light is exactly the idea. She's come to see me as not a brother, but rather a man. If I look at her as a woman, could I also come to love her?

You're probably thinking this is where I would cup my chin and deny that idea with a string of repeated no's, and you'd be right if lately I hadn't been seeing all of life in a new light. Someone must have changed a lot of light bulbs…

And so I gave Yui my answer:

"I…can't give you a real answer yet."

The slightest widening of her eyes showed me her interest was piqued. It allowed me an inward sigh of relief; the last thing I wanted was for her to be upset. "Why?"

One simple question should never ask so much from an answer, yet that one always does. "I was really surprised when you told me you liked…no, loved me, and it made me happy too." That it had been so easy to say all this while looking her in the eyes bewilders me even now. "But I've only ever seen you as a sister." A soft smile had found its way onto my face. "If I'm going to answer your feelings honestly, I need time to see you as you. Not as my sister, you know?"

She seemed as still as a statue. I had begun worrying if perhaps my words were not as suave as they sounded in my head earlier. "Raku…" But then she smiled. "Thank you. I understand."

Did she? That's good! Except there's that whole marriage thing she mentioned, so I probably don't have much time at all, do I? Maybe my words were pointless because of that. Even now, I really wish I had thought it through before I said them. It was the kind of realization that made you snap your eyes shut and hiss in frustration.

Not that I could close my eyes right now—they're too fixated on the wide lavender ones right above.

The fluttering of the sheet tossed away earlier ceases with a crinkle as it hits the ground. Of course I threw it off in haste; her heartfelt conversation aside, she's always teasing me and I wasn't about to let her get one up on me again! But she did. Oh, she _did_.

Her hair is soft like silk, and her skin just as smooth. She's bathed in the scent that matches her eyes. It's so familiar, so comforting; I've always thought it becoming of her. She breathes out a sweet sigh, slow and from the nose; it's the only sound in this room, this house, this _world_, where her lips are to mine and there's the faintest taste of mint on my tongue. She fills nearly all of my sense at once, and I'm left questioning: just when had my eyes closed…?

It's so per—

_What._

They're open now again, wide as can be and regaining their status of being unable to close; she's pulling away, hand delicately brushing long raven hair behind her shoulder.

And I…

…see her as a _woman_ now. Literally. My face must be fifty shades of red.

Her hand is on my forehead in an instant. "Raku, are you okay?"

Make that a hundred shades if she can tell in a room lightened only by a half moon. Heck, my face is probably giving off more light than it!

Because Yui is stark naked, baring it all and on top of me right now.

In addition to being graced with a glow a thousand times greater than the star whose light that half moon is reflecting, my face is most likely twisted, this nagging spasm near my left eye is undoubtedly it twitching, and this trickling coming from my nose couldn't possibly be anything other than blood. When faced with a face that looked pulverized, straight out of something from some decades-old cartoon, it's no wonder she would be concerned. Yes, understandable. Very. Shouldn't she be more concerned about the _situation_ rather than my notably _normal_ reaction to it?! And in no way is this stuttering coming from my mouth helping!

Her finger presses to her chin. "What's that? What am I doing?" That smile of hers…the one with a fang just barely noticeable, returned as her gaze drifted to the ceiling. "You said you needed to see me as me. Not as your sister." And then her eyes are on me for the briefest of moments before closing. "There's not much time, so this has to be the best way."

Yes, yes, that makes—no, no, no. It doesn't make any sense! Not even Marika would go this far! "But this—!"

Her hand caresses my cheek and my voice ceases to function. She's leaning in, eyes half-lidded and a smile softer than any other on her lips that soon part so slightly, invitingly, the tiniest glint on them a reminder of that irresistible minty taste.

There's no denying it. One more and I'm done. A courteous gentleman I do indeed like to think myself as, but a man nonetheless. Please, Yui…stop.

And she does.

All the confidence she exhibited vanished with the slightest averting of her eyes. "I'm sorry, Raku." I swallow. She pulls away, reaches for the discarded sheet, and wraps herself in it. It's held tightly to her, but she pulls it even tighter. Her gaze is on the mat. The glint on her lips is pulled from sight as she bites her lower one.

And from me comes the world record for a sigh of relief. I sit up and comb a hand through my hair. "What were you thinking? You know we're not kids anymore! This easily could have…" Though she suddenly looks quite interested in me finishing that, it wouldn't be happening. I groan. "What's gotten into you?" She's staring at the mat again. "Yui?"

The sheet is pulled even tighter and the contours of her lithe frame may as well be visible. Not that I need to be seeing _that_ again, but it's really not leaving much up to the imagination. "I'm scared." I feel it's wrong to thank her for those words, but it did reel my mind away from dangerous thoughts a, ahem, gentleman like myself should not be having.

"Of what?" But I already know the answer.

"Of losing you again." _Again_. "Of not being a part of your life. Of having to wake up by someone I don't love every morning, having to continue a life…" she stutters, "…a life of responsibility I never wanted. And sharing that life with someone who…

"…and they've been here longer. I just showed up, barging in on you like this and…" The sudden shift throws me for a loop, but she's sobbing now and that's more concerning than some damn confusion. I reach out, halting when she continues. "Chitoge, and Kosaki, and Marika, they…!" Her downcast gaze is no more and I can only mirror her shocked face.

Why is she bringing them up? Did she feel inferior to them? "Yui." I reach out again, touching her shoulder and holding firm despite her jump. "You're just as important to me."

Her gaze falls. "…That makes this all the harder."

I don't understand. What did those three have to do with her feelings? "Listen," I ruffle my hair with my other hand, "we'll talk to your clan. I'll be right there with you. I'm sure they'll give you more time if we can just make them understand." That her gaze isn't budging tells quite well the usefulness of my words. "I meant what I said earlier. I won't look at you as a sister anymore, but this is…" I laugh dryly. Too much. It's seriously too much.

"Mm." She stands. Her gaze is still down. "Thank you, Raku. Let's do that then." But at least she's smiling, even if barely. "One step at a time."

After an apology, she's gone. I don't sleep at all that night.

That minty taste...I did get to savor it again.

Just one more time.

* * *

A.N. I'm not too fond of where Nisekoi has been heading in the past twenty or thirty chapters. Yui's rejection came as quickly as she did to the story, making it seem like she was thrown in just to be the first stepping stone for Raku's maturing. While that does fit well when contrasting that and Yui's own maturity, it still leaves a bad taste in my mouth that she was put there simply to be hurt in the end. Marika too.

It's great that Raku is maturing. I just wish it wasn't done in a way that made the buildup around all these other interesting characters seem negligible.

And now it seems to be Haru's turn. Please have mercy! Though my hopes are prepared for the fiery, cataclysmic crash that they'll surely be experiencing, I will hold onto the small sliver that Haru might turn out victorious! Or at least rejected in a more realistic way. Right now, Haru seems to be the combination of Chitoge and Onodera. As I said in the first chapter...

Come-on, Raku. You've got a girl that shares all of your tastes and interests (which suddenly Chitoge also does...) while also looking like your precious Kosaki, because you know, she's her sister. Make the right call!

Oh yeah, and howdy! It's been a while, eh?


End file.
